This invention is directed to apparatus for applying labels to the indented edges of computer cartridges as a means for indexing and identifying their contents. More particularly, it is directed to practical means for efficiently applying such labels simultaneously to the indented label areas of a multiple number of cartridges.
As various categories of known information are gathered and taped and as new information is continually being accumulated and taped, an infinite number of computer cartridges containing this information issues daily and must be labeled.
So as to orderly shelve and readily identify the cartridges as to their contents for ready sale and use, a suitable label is placed on the indented label area of the back of each cartridge. Considering the vast number of cartridges issuing daily, the task of labeling them one by one is a slow, time consuming costly process.
A more expeditious and practical method of labeling the cartridges is needed. Accordingly, a general object of this invention is to provide adequate means to satisfy that need. It is an object of this invention to provide an efficiently operable and simple apparatus whereby a multiple number of cartridges may be simultaneously labeled in a practical and quick manner with suitable indicia for readily classifying the cartridges and identifying their contents.
The invention further lies in the particular construction and arrangement of its various components, and also in their cooperative association with one another to effect the objectives and results intended herein.